1. Field of the Invention
This utility model refers to the technical field of shipping containers, in particular, full open side containers.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In present use, there is a comparable long shipping container is 20 feet long, the length being about 6 meters. The length of a 40 foot container is about 12 meters, because two side panels are fixed with the under-frame. The end door open structure is used to allow the under-frame enough strength and to increase the load weight capacity of the under-frame. Whereas, the end door open structure is quite inconvenient for loading and unloading. The full open side structure is needed. Containers with the full open side structure lack supporting strength. When in full load condition, the under-frame elastic deforms downward a lot. So, the container cannot lock with the normal locking mechanism. The container doors and the under-frame will not lock well.